6 Years Ago
by Azel The Mantis
Summary: A boy in debt, a Student Council President with a decision to make, two struggling sisters and a rich family's crisis. Problems of the past that helped shape the fates of many and forge strong bonds between them. Sometimes the world isn't always that bad.


**6 years ago**

"You really have some guts showing up at our school" a crimson-haired boy smirked as him and his gang surrounded a boy from Shiomi High School, "Say...you look vaguely familiar..."

"I d-don't want any trouble" the boy said, trying to avoid a physical confrontation with the Hakuo Academy students. If there was one thing his older brother told him about students from Hakuo Academy that was true, it was that they were full of pride. They were usually a tenacious bunch, never afraid to take up a challenge of strength, intelligence or endurance.

Hayate Ayasaki knew he wasn't supposed to ever step foot in the school grounds but he desperately needed to deliver one final parcel to a customer before sunset even if it meant that he would be on the receiving end of another beatdown at the hands of Onaga, a noted bully. He often wondered how in the world Onaga was still allowed to study at the exalted school in spite of his disrespectful attitude but he already knew the answer. Onaga was rich while he wasn't.

"Isn't this the same kid who we beat up just a week ago?" Hayate identified the speaker as Akibo Akane, the oldest member of the group.

"Yes, it's him!" Onaga said with a sadistic grin on his face, "I thought I already told you that you're not welcome here"

"I...I have to deliver this someone. Please let me through and I'll be gone in a flash" Hayate tried to reason with the bully. He felt his attempt at a peaceful separation was futile but he still went with it. Even though he knew that he could beat his aggressor up, he restrained himself out of respect for their school.

"Gimme that!" Onaga grabbed the parcel away from Hayate's hands, "To Miss Yukiji Katsura?" a smile came across his face.

"Please give that back. I need to deliver that as soon as I can" Hayate said, trying to reach for the parcel only to be held back by Onaga's lackeys.

"Probably some beer for that cheap excuse for a teacher heheh" Onaga chuckled.

"Let the kid go!" a voice demanded.

"Who the hell was that!?" Onaga asked back before Akibo directed him to an older boy approaching from behind along with six other kids.

He was a half-foot taller than the crimson-haired boy and he wore a Shiomi High School uniform. His imposing figure was enough to intimidate the students surrounding Hayate.

Hayate heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Raijin Nishizawa, a senior student and the older brother of Ayumu. He knew that Raijin was never afraid to pick a fight with anyone including people much older than him. It wasn't unusual for anyone at Shiomi to call upon the bruiser whenever there was going to be a clash with students from other schools. As his name implied, he was filled with electricity, metaphorically speaking. He always had great energy and he was never lethargic even in his sleep.

"I know what you did to him last week. You're not laying a finger on him and get away unscathed this time" Raijin got right in Onaga's face with fists clutched and ready to strike.

"Oh really? Who's gonna stop me? You and this puny army of yours?" Onaga said in a mocking tone. He wasn't gonna be the least bit intimidated as long as he was in his home territory.

"Raijin, it's not necessary for that. I'll just go and deliver this, that's all" Hayate tried to stop the older boy from an almost inevitable brawl.

"Listen, this piece of trash is never going to let you come to their school in peace if you keep letting them trample you. Sometimes you have beat the respect right out of them" Raijin told Hayate, pushing him aside.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Onaga chuckled, holding his fists up in a fighting stance.

"We're not letting you leave without a fight" Akibo added as he signaled some more students to their side.

"Damn...they're more than I thought" Raijin smiled. In a matter of seconds, he and his fellow students were surrounded by two dozen Hakuo Academy students, each one intent on beating them to a pulp.

"Just let me deliver the parcel" Hayate sighed as he realized there was no way to stop the fight between the others.

"Hold it right there, lads" someone shouted.

Hayate and the others turned their attention to the black-haired boy walking towards them. Onaga and Akibo recognized him as the assistant to the President of the Student Council, one of the most respected students in the school.

"What the hell does he want now?" Onaga whispered to Akibo.

"I think he overheard you talking trash about Miss Yukiji" Akibo replied.

"Whatever" Onaga groaned, knowing full well that he could be punished with extra schoolwork if it was true.

"What the bloody hell are you all doing?" the black-haired boy scolded his fellow students, completely ignoring Hayate and the others, "Do you take me for a blind fool? Huh? Do you think I'd let you have a punch up within the school grounds? It's bad enough that you're secretly smoking fags now you're trying to court another inter-school battle?"

"Hey, he came into school and caused this trouble. Why are you yelling at us for?" Onaga retorted, pointing at Hayate.

"Me?" Hayate raised an eyebrow, "I just dropped by to deliver this..."

"I'll get back to you, mate" the boy said before turning back to Onaga, "Instigating a brawl in public is a very serious offence. I thought I told you that already"

"You're not the President, Kaito. You don't get to boss us around" Onaga countered.

"Do you want me to inform the president?" Kaito threatened, holding up a cell phone.

"Hah! You think that we're afraid of little Miss Mar...mmph..." Onaga chuckled before he was silenced by Akibo.

"Think straight, Onaga. Let's walk away and let him handle delivery boy and his pals. I think it's best to avoid any conflicts this time" Akibo told his friend.

"Whatever. You're still a brat, Kaito" Onaga muttered, taking Akibo's advice and walking away with his gang.

Hayate watched closely as the gang who were threatening to beat him up left after just a brief exchange with the boy they call Kaito. That made him wonder more and more if the Student Council members of the Hakuo Academy were truly one of the most influential, respected and feared students in not just Japan but the whole world.

"And now let's get back to you lot" Kaito turned to Raijin and his pals, "I personally don't tolerate people who try to stir trouble, mate"

"And I don't tolerate snotty students who try to bully our juniors" Raijin replied without a hint of intimidation.

"Are you trying to have a row with us, mate? Because we take care of rows real quick and effective. Think about that for a second" Kaito said.

"If you try to belittle us just because our school's not as prestigious as yours, I'll punch your lights out" Raijin threatened.

"I'm not afraid of some hollow threat" Kaito smirked before he shifted his attention to Hayate, "Hmm...aren't you the same lad who was beaten to a pulp just a week ago?" he asked the blue-haired boy, about two years younger.

"I guess I am heheh" Hayate smiled nervously, trying to hide the small scar on the side of his face with his hair.

"And you didn't learn your lesson then? Regular little fagin, aren't you?" Kaito said in amusement, "Anyway, what's your purpose for being here? To cause trouble? To spy on our Student Council?"

"What the hell are you trying to..." Raijin tried to intercede on Hayate's behalf, only to be stopped by the Assistant to the President of the Hakuo Academy Student Council.

"Don't, mate. Let the lad explain himself" Kaito said, "Well?"

"I was going to deliver a parcel to Miss Katsura" Hayate replied honestly. Considering how easily Kaito dispersed his would-be attackers, he would have been a fool to not take him seriously.

"That's all?" Kaito looked a bit disappointed, "Just a simple delivery?"

"Uhhh...yes..." Hayate answered.

"Ah...alright then" Kaito gestured for the boy to follow him, "If you don't mind, Raijin" he said to Hayate's buddy, "I'd like to escort the lad to Miss Katsura's office. For safety reasons, of course"

"Fine" Raijin said indifferently, "But if anything happens to him, you'll be sorry".

"Fair enough" Kaito nodded before walking away, the blue-haired boy at his side.

It was a clear and beautiful day from morn to eve. Since it was a Friday, Hayate had to skip class for the umpteenth time in order to deliver all the weekend posts and goods for his employer, a worker at the local post office. After two years of doing delivery work, skipping weekend classes was normality for the 10 year old. With his big brother away doing whatever work he was doing, he felt it was his duty to provide for his family as neither his mother nor his father took interest in getting a proper job.

Hayate Ayasaki never complained. Initially, he was bullied by jerks who tried to steal the goods he delivered and sometimes, he would be beaten by fellow students due to the part-time jobs he worked. However, he never let any of it drag him back as he knew that his future would brighten up as long as he hoped for it.

"So, would you care to disclose your name?" Kaito asked as they walked past the dojo.

"I'm Hayate Ayasaki" Hayate replied almost immediately.

"The name's Kaito Sanzenin" Kaito formally introduced himself, "One of Hakuo Academy's finest, as the members of the Student Council would call themselves"

"Thanks for helping us back there. Those guys really looked like they wanted to hurt us" Hayate said.

"Hurt you and your mates? You're just delusional, Mr. Ayasaki" Kaito chuckled.

"Huh? I thought they were trying to..." Hayate gave a puzzled expression.

"They were more likely to decimate you, knock your bloody blocks you if you know what I mean" Kaito continued, "Heaven knows what would've become of you people if Miss Katsura's little sister hadn't told us about your situation"

"Wow...we really dodged a bullet, didn't we?" Hayate forced a smile. He certainly didn't realize the situation was more hazardous than he thought.

"Yes, you did" Kaito said, "I must say though, working as a delivery boy to supplement your parents' income is really commendable. You know, most young people around here wouldn't be caught dead working such an inferior job, myself included"

"That's just it" Hayate lowered his head, "They don't provide for our family in any way. Me and my brother's meager earnings are all that we have to feed our family and to keep me in school"

Kaito stared intently at the dejected-looking boy. For a second, he thought about helping the boy with some money but he quickly dismissed the idea. Hayate did not seem like a kid who would easily accept a stranger's money unless he had earned it.

"I am not implying that your account's false but if it is true, how are you going to be able to attend better schools such as ours?" Kaito asked, eager to find out the mentality of the younger boy.

"It's always been a dream for me to study at a school like Hakuo Academy but it's nothing but wishful thinking. Right now, nothing would make me believe that I can achieve that dream" Hayate said with a pained smile.

"Do you believe in the supernatural? The Paranormal? Or even the Extra-terrestrials?" Kaito suddenly asked.

"I...I don't know..." Hayate replied, surprised by the question.

"Well I didn't. That is, until last year's summer vacation" Kaito explained in a tone more serious than usual, "I never had a reason to believe in illogical occurrences until I witnessed it with my own eyes. It was the most bizarre as well as the most important event in my entire life. Something I deemed impossible to believe happened right in front of me. It changed me and turned me from a non-believer into a person who'd believe in anyone that had the power to change their fates as well as the views of anyone else with doubt in their hearts"

"..." Hayate merely stood in his place, dumbfounded by what Kaito had just told him.

"What's the matter?" Kaito asked, "My new mentality may be a bit hard to understand but you shouldn't try to apply it right now"

"..."

"Speak up, mate!" Kaito shook the transfixed boy.

"You...met aliens? Real aliens!?" Hayate's eyes widened in shock.

"For the love of..." Kaito let out a sigh, he clearly had overestimated the boy, "You already know too much" he added before he saw Miss Katsura sitting on a bench, "There's Miss Katsura. Go and deliver the parcel and then I'll take you back to your fellow students"

"...aliens..." Hayate mumbled as he walked towards the teacher.

Yukiji Katsura groaned again after drinking a bottle of beer, the fourth one of the day. Burdened with the extra duty of locking up the Student Council Room after the janitor called in sick, she could only find peace in drinking while the other teachers weren't present.

"Pesky...bugs..." she muttered to herself, swatting imaginary files, "Why'd I have to be the last one to leave?"

"Uhh...Miss Katsura?" Hayate cautiously approached the drunken teacher. As he moved closer, he could see that Miss Katsura was relatively young for a teacher. Probably, she was in her late teens or early 20s.

"What's up?" Yukiji barely managed to turn her head to face the boy, "Huh? Is that for me?"

"...yes it is" Hayate replied.

"Just leave it there" Yukiji said uninterestedly, gesturing for Hayate to place the parcel on the bench.

"I'll be off then" Hayate gave a quick bow before he hurried away from the teacher towards Kaito.

"One of these days, she'll actually show up sober" Kaito chuckled, "And I'll drop down dead in shock heheh"

"I know it's none of my business but..." Hayate tried to ask a question but was cut off by the black-haired kid.

"Nothing involving our school is of your business" Kaito assured him, "We better head back to your schoolmates. I'll still be watching you people until you leave the school grounds. I'm not going to risk dropping a clanger having you around here"

"I guess that's fair enough" Hayate shrugged, following his escort, "Uh...what's with that accent of yours? I've never heard anyone else talk like that"

"The Brit accent?" Kaito let out a small laugh, "I'm only here with my parents for one term while they handle their business here. Actually, my true home is back in London where I was born. I'll be leaving Japan at the end of this term but I have to say I'll miss my mates over here"

"London? Your family must be really rich" Hayate commented.

"Modesty is not our family's greatest trait so yes, we are bloody rich" Kaito smirked, "That's only half the reason I got into this school. The other's the mentality I told you about"

"That self-belief thing?" Hayate asked.

"The same one. Disbelief is a seed you shouldn't sow inside your head. Nothing's impossible. I'd reckoned you'd be daft if you thought otherwise" Kaito added. In this distance, he could see Raijin and the rest of his buddies waiting for Hayate.

"Thanks for telling me that" Hayate smiled.

"Hey! Let's get moving!" Raijin shouted, "Hayate! Let's get the hell out of this place. Can't stand being here any longer"

"Good riddance!" Kaito yelled back as Hayate joined his friends, "And don't you come back!"

"Do they really hate each other that much?" Hayate asked Souya Minamino, one of Raijin's lackeys, referring to Raijin and Kaito.

"Hate? Hell no!" Souya replied with a smile, "Actually, they're great friends. They just enjoy insulting each other. Strange friendship if you ask me"

"Very strange indeed" Hayate mumbled as he walked through the entrance gate while the two boys kept on shouting and yelling at each other, "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be participating in that swimming competition across town. What happened?"

"Raijin happened" Souya said with a frown, "The cons of hanging out with the no. 1 troublemaker in Shiomi High. It kinda makes me wonder how Ayumu can stand living with a guy like him"

"Ayumu's always gets along with everybody" Hayate replied before he followed the big boy leading them.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Hayate and the other students from Shiomi High School walked together as the sun began to set in the horizon. What could have been a painful day for them was luckily avoided. One by one, the boys dispersed and went their separate ways, each one planning a different weekend after the end of a school week.

In the end, only Hayate and Raijin were left. Since the two boys' homes were only a quarter of a mile apart, they stuck together until they reached the Nishizawa household.

"So, I heard that you're...um...friends with Kaito. Is that true?" Hayate asked the older boy.

"I wouldn't exactly say "friend". He beat me once in a fight. We've been friendly rivals ever since" Raijin replied.

"Beat you in a fight?" Hayate gave a look of surprise. He never thought that there was any student who would've been able go toe to toe with the mighty Raijin Nishizawa, not to mention beat him as well.

"Not in physical combat" Raijin chuckled as he saw Hayate's shocked expression, "In a video game tournament some years ago during winter vacation. He knocked me out in the first round before he went on to win the whole thing".

"Well, that explains that" Hayate smiled sheepishly, "Goodnight, Raijin"

"Goodnight to you too, Hayate and oh..." Raijin remembered something as he headed towards his home, "Try to avoid Hakuo Academy if you're alone or else me or my boys won't be around to save you next time"

"I'll try" Hayate waved goodbye as he began to head home as well.

In the far distance, he could see luxurious cars arriving in front of one the most extravagant restaurants in the whole city. As he kept walking, he wondered if he would really be able to be among the distinguished and wealthy people who were dining there. However, he kept Kaito's advice in the back of his mind, knowing that somehow he would be one of the guests having a swell time with other rich people in the future.

Hayate could hear the faint musical orchestra playing inside the grand restaurant. He stopped for a second to enjoy the beautiful music. The melodies and the mixture of fluidity as well as dexterity was enough to mesmerize anyone who heard it. He had never been a musical genius nor was he overly interested in it but the sounds seeped through his mind, keeping him in a state of beautiful yet brief euphoria.

The uplifting words he heard, the sights he had seen and the music playing kept his hopes up for a brighter future. He proceeded to continue his walk home, remembering that his dreams will come true and in the end and that he'll finally have friends who truly cared for him.

 **MEANWHILE, IN A MANSION ACROSS TOWN**

"What do you mean you're going to quit school?" a bearded old man wearing a hat asked a young girl wearing a Hakuo Academy uniform, "After all the trouble I went through to gain admission for you?"

"And I'm grateful for that" the girl said, "I just...I just want to have a job so that I can repay you for all you've done but with the burden of studies, I can't do that"

"Well, thank you" Mikado Sanzenin sighed, "I'll think about your decision later"

"Just out of curiosity..." Kaito chimed in, taking a bite out of an apple, "What kind of job would you work?"

Maria pondered the question for a few seconds. She obviously did not want to have a job where she'd have to be separated from her adopted family nor did she want it to be a job which would be a disgrace to the Sanzenin family name.

"To be honest, I...I don't really know" Maria replied, "I can't make my mind up yet but I know I have to finish school as quick as possible first".

"She's only two years from finishing high school, right?" Kaito asked his grandfather, "Why not let her decide her future then?"

"I think that is an excellent suggestion" Mikado closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Me too. Maybe I'm rushing this a bit" Maria resigned before she headed for her room.

"At least the trip over here was worth it" Mikado smiled proudly, "Our Maria's going to finish high school at 13 years. If only she was a blood relative..."

"Well...we've still got Nagi" Kaito added as he finished the apple, "But after aunt's death, she's never taken a serious interest in her studies again. It's really a tragedy that her mom and dad won't be around to see her graduate"

"That is, **if** she graduates" Mikado groaned before taking out a piece of paper from his pocket, "All she cares about is drawing some cheap manga", the old man let out a heavy sigh, "And I can't break my dear Yukariko's promise. If there was a way, I'd have named you the heir to all the Sanzenin fortune"

"She's a pretty bright kid for her age" Kaito examined the paper, "Anyway, even if you did, I would have declined. I'm more interested in making my own fortune like my father even if it means I'd have to be away from my family at all times"

"You're just like your father" Mikado chuckled as he patted his grandson, "But like Kenji, you still won't surpass the wealth I have accumulated" he said jokingly.

"We'll see" Kaito smiled before he headed upstairs.

Mikado Sanzenin sat alone in the living room contemplating about what would become of the Sanzenin family. Two of his three children had already passed on while his other son was never around. Four of his grandkids were gone, leaving only Kaito and Nagi as the remaining Sanzenins who could inherit his fortune.

"What are you thinking about, old dragon?" Yukariko's old butler interrupted his train of thought.

"I don't know what I should do with my fortune, Klaus. I can't just give it to Nagi and Kaito's adamant on making his own fortune" Mikado replied.

"You can give it to me. I don't mind" Klaus suggested with a smile on his face.

"Don't try to get on my nerves, butler. Otherwise, I'll break your legs like I did so forty years ago" Mikado said with a low growl.

"But you're not so young anymore, are you?" Klaus chuckled, "On the other hand, I'm still the best butler in this mansion! HAHA!"

In an instant, a crimson-haired butler appeared from out of nowhere and placed his left hand on Klaus' shoulder. A shiver went down the spine of the old butler as he realized who the person was.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you" Himegami said without any expression.

"H-Himegami? What are you doing here, boy? Aren't you supposed to be watching over the young girl?" Klaus asked nervously, forcing a smile.

"Crawl back to whatever hole you came from" Himegami threatened as he pushed Klaus away, "And remember who the greatest butler this family has ever seen is"

Klaus did not even take a second to answer. In a flash, he darted towards the hallway for fear of what the youth might do to him.

"I wouldn't exactly push it that far, my dear boy" Mikado said in amusement, "As much as I disliked him, my son-in-law's the greatest butler to have ever served us"

"That may be true but the fact is I'm here and he's dead and you can be sure that I'll do a greater job than he did" Himegami replied.

"We'll see" Mikado let out a chuckle before watching the butler bow and take his leave, " _You're promising, Himegami. But I doubt you'll neither last as long as Shin did nor would you have an impact on Nagi's life as he had on my daughter's_ ".

After a short while, the head of the Sanzenin adjusted his hat before he headed towards the main door of his daughter's mansion. Even if things hadn't gone his way, he was pleased to see that young children like Maria, Kaito and Nagi as well as old faces like Klaus were still with him. He knew that they would find their own way when the time that he couldn't be with them comes.


End file.
